


어린 백작/ 마녀

by nyeong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comtesse skin/Witch sikn AU, F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeong/pseuds/nyeong
Summary: 어릴적의 백작과 그걸 지켜보는 마녀





	어린 백작/ 마녀

마녀, 앙겔라 치글러는 막 재미있는 구경거리를 발견하곤 수풀 사이로 몸을 숨겼다. 이제 막 팔다리가 길쭉해지기 시작한 조무래기들 한 무더기가 애를 먹고있는 모양이었다. 대부분 저보다 배는 큰 말에 올라앉아 있었지만 머리가 덥수룩한 사내애 하나는 어째 말 고삐를 쥔 채 안절부절 못하는 모습이었다. 낙마할 게 무서워 쉽게 올라타지 못 하는 것인지, 아니면 이미 한 번 떨어졌던건지, 주변의 채근에 못이겨 엉거주춤 등자 위에 발을 걸었다.  
별 볼 일 없는, 그러니까 마녀가 살고있는 숲 근방을 에워싼 땅 주인들의 자식들이겠거니, 마녀는 생각했다. 각자 한껏 번지르르한 차림이었다. 당연히 마녀의 주의를 끈 것은 그런 시시한 이유는 아니었다. 적갈색 암말 위에 올라 허리를 꼿꼿하게 펴고있는 조그마한 등판이 그의 눈을 잡아 끌었다. 어깻죽지 사이로 달랑거리는 까만색 머리카락. 남들보다는 수수한 차림을 한 그 '조무래기'는 마녀가 사는 숲의 실질적인 주인 되시겠다. 태양을 잘게 바수어 놓은 것 같은 눈동자가 이쪽을 돌아보았다. 두터운 나뭇등걸 뒤로 꼭꼭 숨은 마녀를 꿰뚫어보듯 한참을 바라보더니, 선두를 따라 말 머리를 돌려 가볍게 구보하는, 어린 백작 아멜리 기야르.

꼬마 아멜리는 가장 앞서가는 사내애 뒤에 붙어 길을 안내했다. 덧붙여 늪이 보이면 바로 돌아가라 넌지시 경고했지만 상대는 귓등으로도 듣지 않는 것 같았다. 대장격인 -나이가 가장 많아서인지, 아니면 개중에 특출난 인물인지는 몰라도, 마녀는 아마 덩치가 제일 크기 때문이리라 막연히 생각했다- 그 아이는 배짱도 좋게 벌써부터 사슴을 어떻게, 몇 마리나 잡을지 신나게 떠들어대고 있었다. 사슴은 커녕 다람쥐 한 마리도 못 잡겠는데. 아멜리도 같은 생각이었는지 별로 의욕이 나지 않아보였다. 그래도 이 오합지졸들의 흥은 돋구어 줘야 했는지 착실하게 사슴의 흔적을 따라 이동중이었다.  
마녀는 숲을 누구보다 잘 알고 있었다. 저기 말에 오른 어린 기야르보다 더 잘 안다고 자부할 수 있었다. 말 네 마리보다 빠르게 움직여 그들이 목표로 하는 지점에 먼저 도착해 잠시 숨을 골랐다. 뿔이 커다란 수사슴 하나. 아마 저 놈을 노리리라. 앙겔라는 재잘거리는 소리가 들리길 기다렸다가 귀를 쫑긋하기 시작한 사슴의 발치에 돌멩이를 하나 던졌다. 튼튼한 다리가 땅을 박차고 튀어올랐다.

쐐액, 하고 화살이 날아들었다. 대부분은 엄한 허공을 향해 날아갔지만 사슴의 목덜미를 노린듯 한 궤적으로 날아온 화살이 나무에 꽂혔다. 쫓아가! 새된 음성과 말발굽 소리가 정신없이 뒤엉켰다. 두서없이 뻗은 잔가지가 눈 앞에 날아들어도 한 번 불붙은 어린 사냥꾼들은 무서울 것 없이 내달렸다.  
사냥은 그 후로도 한참 이어졌다. 겨우겨우 목표를 쫓아 달려와 헛방을 날리고 또 끈질기게 뒤쫓는 싸움이 계속됐다. 다른 아이들이 별 수확도 없는 이 유흥이 언제쯤 끝날지 궁금해 할 때 아멜리만은 묵묵히 다시 방향을 가리켰다. 중간중간 부아가 치민 이들이 화살이라도 꺾지 않을까 싶을때 쯤 토끼 따위를 몰아 달래주기도 했다. 그러는 사이 해가 중천으로 차올랐다.  
마녀는 보고를 하러 날아와 앉은 새에게서 눈을 거두고 멀찌감치 거리를 두고 몸을 숨겼다. 참으로 별종이 아닐 수 없었다. 마녀가 이곳에 터를 잡은지는 꽤 오래되었다. 적어도 반 세기는 넘게 틀어박혀 있었으니. 그동안 기야르 성의 주인들은 몇번이나 바뀌어왔다. 앙겔라가 지켜 본 바, 아마 아멜리의 아버지였다면 지금쯤 무리를 어르고 달래 성으로 돌아가 한 상을 차려놓고 있었을 것이다. 그에 비해 아멜리는 시종 덤덤한 얼굴로 고삐를 채고 있었다. 그런 아비 밑에서 어떻게 저런 아이가 나왔는지. 마녀는 그의 어머니를 떠올려 봤지만 딱히 짚이는 점은 없었다. 그야말로 난데없이 튀어나온 격이다.

아멜리는 그 나이대 애들이 그렇듯 안달을 하거나 쉽게 부아를 내지 않았다. 그저 목표로 한 바를 쫓아 물고 늘어질 뿐이었다. 그 점이 마녀의 마음에 걸렸다. 저 어린 백작의 눈에 띈다면 저도 그렇게 뒤쫓길 지 모르는 일이었다. 그 집안에선 별다른 행동을 취하고 있지는 않았지만 그저 오늘 이 날을 위한 함정일 수도 있지 않은가. 처음엔 가벼운 흥미로 시작됐던 관찰 끝에 마녀는 초조하게 턱을 두드렸다. 이런 고민을 하게 될 줄이야.   
겁을 줘야할까? 내 편으로 만들어야 할까?  
그것도 아니면 조용히 여길 떠나야 할까?  
어느쪽도 그리 쉬운 결정은 아니었다. 마녀가 생각에 잠겨 고개를 기울이고 있을때, 퍼득 뒷목이 선뜩해지는 소리가 공기를 갈랐다. 화살이 시위를 박차고 날아가는 소리가 들리나 싶더니 멀리 앞서가던 아멜리의 상체가 기우뚱 스러졌다. 여기저기서 놀란 숨을 집어삼키는 소리와 함께 아멜리가 어깨를 쥐고 허리를 틀었다. 손가락 사이로 삐죽하게 솟은 화살대.

저희들도 이런 분위기는 예상하지 못했는지 잠깐 주눅들어있던 후미의 두 사내애는 금방 능청스럽게 사슴 머리가 보였다고 생각했는데, 하고는 사과를 건넸다. 이것만은 아멜리도 참기 힘들었는지 노란 눈동자에 노기가 서렸다. 금방이라도 말을 몰아 낙마를 시키지 않을까 걱정했지만 어린 백작은 한참 이를 악물고 있다 사과를 받아들였다. 그 서슬에 장난으로 사람을 쏘아 맞춘 꼬마 둘은 여전히 멀찍이 떨어저 저들끼리 수근거릴뿐 가까이 다가오지는 못했다. 누군가 성으로 돌아가 상처를 치료하는게 어떻겠냐는 제안을 했지만 아멜리는 단칼에 거절했다. 천천히 말에서 내려 옷을 조금 찢고 촉을 빼내는 동안 아멜리는 눈을 질끈 감고 있었다. 천운인지, 실력이 형편없었는지, 상처는 별 문제가 없었지만 다른 문제는 몸에 박힌 그 촉이 사냥에나 쓰는 물건이 아니었다는 점이었다.  
다시 말에 오른 아멜리를 보며 마녀는 조금 안쓰러움을 느끼며 다시금 새를 날려보냈다. 바짝 뒤쫓아 오십시오. 아멜리가 한마디를 툭 던지더니 쏜살같이 사라졌기 때문이었다. 하나 다행인 점은 지켜 줄 울타리는 없지만 누군가 다가와 무너뜨릴 마음을 먹어도 쉽게 그리 되지 않을 성정이라는 것이었다. 그 뒤는 장차 자라날 아멜리의 몫이었다. 선대가 그랬듯 욕심 없이 적당히 먹고 마시다 죽을지, 꼿꼿하게 머리를 쳐들고 있다가 참수를 당할지 어떨지.

 

집으로 돌아온 마녀는 서랍 속을 갈무리하다 문득 손에 채이는 풀 무더기 한 줌을 발견하곤 우두커니 서서 생각에 잠겼다. 창 밖을 보니 해가 반쯤 넘어가 있었다. 사방은 고요하고 평온했다. 돌아갔을까.  
지름길을 따라 숲 어귀에 도착했을 무렵 날려보냈던 새가 도로 찾아왔다. 마녀는 새의 눈동자 속에서 아멜리를 보았다. 여전히 반듯하게 편 허리와 말 허리를 단단히 붙잡은 모습. 옆구리엔 제 몸집만 한 사슴이 축 늘어져 있었다.  
이유는 모르겠지만 왠지 허리춤에 묶어둔 풀뿌리를 부리에 물려 보내고 마녀는 서둘러 그늘 안으로 사라졌다. 저 속 모를 꼬마가 어떻게 나올지는 알 수 없었다. 그저 지금 할 수 있는거라곤 그 어린 백작이 어느정도 제 몫을 해 낼때 까지 지켜보는 수 밖에. 마녀는 백작이 꽤 마음에 들기 시작한 참이었다. 

 

 

* 덤

 

아멜리 기야르 백작은 난롯가 벽 꼭대기에 걸린 사슴 머리를 빤히 바라보며 잔을 기울였다. 모닥불 불똥이 튀어오르는 소리 말고는 온통 적막. 백작은 난데없이 날아든 새 울음소리에도 놀란 기색 없이 뚱하게 허리를 비틀기만 했다. 뒤에서 김 샜다는 얼굴을 한 마녀가 나타났다. 

 

"심장도 없으신가봐."

"놀래키려거든 부엉이라도 데려왔어야지."

"부엉이는 무서우세요?"

"날개 소리가 안 나니까."

 

네에. 그러시겠죠. 마녀는 어깨에 걸친 망토를 벗어 의자에 걸쳐놓곤 다시 벽으로 고개를 돌린 백작을 따라 시선을 던졌다. 사슴이네요. 그래. 중요한 건가요? 그렇기도 하고, 아니기도 하고. 

 

"열 다섯살 때 잡았지. 조무래기들끼리 몰려가서."

"......"

"그 날 어깨에 화살을 맞았어."

"저런."

"날 쏜 놈에게 선물로 보냈는데 되돌아왔지 뭐야. 무례하기도 하지."

"저 같아도 거절했을텐데요. 밤마다 악몽이라도 꾸겠어요."

"선물이란 게 이런저런 마음이 담긴 것 아니겠나."

 

백작은 곧 고개를 돌려 등 없는 의자에 앉았다. 텅 비어있는 눈동자를 올려다 보던 마녀도 그를 따라가 섰다. 늘 괴이쩍은 물건이 튀어나오는 허리춤의 작은 가방에서 마녀는 투명한 유리병을 꺼내 손바닥 위에 덜었다. 그 사이 백작은 웃옷을 반쯤 벗어 맨 어깨를 드러내놓고 있었다. 미끄럽고 차가운 기름을 그 위에 덧바르던 마녀는 유심히 그 새하얀 흉터 위를 들여다보았다. 손가락이며 손바닥이 유연하게 움직이며 미끄러졌다. 덧나는 일 없이 깔끔히 아문 모양이다. 약을 보내면서도 제 쓸모를 다 할지 반신반의했었다. 확실히 어린시절의 백작이 지금보다는 순진하고 유순했던 모양이다. 이것 참, 귀엽기도 하지. 마녀는 속으로 웃으며 손바닥에 지그시 힘을 주었다.

오늘따라 통증이 심한지, 백작은 앙겔라의 손이 움직일 때 마다 가늘게 신음했다. 목욕이라도 권해야 할 것 같았다.


End file.
